Pandora Calling
by Linnup
Summary: A look at how the people of earth came to inhabit the moon of pandora... my take on grace augustine's parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora calling**

Pandora calling

NOT MINE, just playing around with a plot bunny I found!

* * *

><p>She stood upon the cliff, looking down on the waste the humans had laid to the world below,and was still shocked by the wreak of a once green planet. Looking around to take in another view of the ruined landscape, she remembered the stories of a green earth that her great-grand mother had once told her.<br>Turning to sit on the hood of a long since abandoned car, Dr. Jane Pandora fixed her gaze on the sky. On that green earth of times past, you could have seen stars in the very same sky. Now, you would be lucky to see the pulsing light of a low flying satellite through smog that turned the one blue sky brown and the air almost poisonous.  
>It was the year 2119 and every thing was going wrong on this<br>doomed planet.

Dr Pandora was the leader of a small group that believed nothing on _this_ planet could save humanity. Her small group where looking to beyond, to the heavens that where no longer visible from the polluted earth.

The moon had already been destroyed, first mined for minerals already gone from the earths, and then once the supply ran out, converted into a garbage dump. The hopes of the moon holding a solution to earth problems was nonexistent. It did however hold a remarkable vantage point to observe the stars beyond.

Dr. Pandora's group had set up a powerful telescope on the dark side of the moon. A telescope powerful enough to detect movement on distant planets. A telescope powerful enough to detect life. It was off the base around the telescope that most of her group had worked on for the last 7 years, despite the radioactivity, looking for a planet to move humanity and give this one time to heal.

After 7 years, they had found only 1 habitable planet, and it wasn't even a planet, but a moon. The small group had named it after its founder, her, and then in turn, named the group after it. The moon, Pandora, was a prime candidate for inhabitation, apart from the fact that the air was probably unbreathable.

That was what had brought her to back from the moon to earth. Convincing people that Pandora was a good place to send their population was not easy. One failed meeting had found her sitting by her self on the hood of a car, pondering the problem of convincing people to sponsor the enterprise.

* * *

><p>A week and 5 failed meetings later, and the Dr. had all but given up on convincing any one that an expedition to this far off moon would be "profitable for the company". All that the trillion dollar business tycoons cared about was increasing the "profit margins" of their "globally important" company. Didn't they realize that in a few years there would be no "globally important", that all the population could be dead?<p>

She sighed in exasperation, drawing strange glances from the other occupants of the spaceport. Most of these people would be heading to Mars, now equally populated and almost as polluted as earth, with only a quick stop at the moon for refueling. Dr. Pandora turned to give her husband, Dr. Bill Augustine who was staying to keep trying to convince the mega corporations, a quick peck on the cheek before turning away. She then quickly left for her shuttle to the moon.

* * *

><p>This is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora calling 2

Once again, not mine.

Also, the astro-grav modules are small capsules that enhance the small gravity of off earth environments to suit the needs of space travelers. The effect is that the area around the module is affected by the gravity it produces. All buildings on the moon have them, so if a character ids in a building of vehicle, it feels like the gravity on earth. (if that makes sense) those, I think, are mine.

* * *

><p>Dr. Pandora stood nervously in line to enter the space shuttle. She still didn't like the idea of being sedated, of all things, during the duration of the flight. The government had set this new law in place after a group of terrorists had hijacked a plane and flew it into what was left of the ocean. Apparently sedation was the only solution to this problem. She thought that it was just the government taking away yet another part of their rights.<p>

After being strapped down into the shuttle, the only thought she had before the mask with the funny gas did its work was that they didn't even get any lousy peanuts!

* * *

><p>She woke up 10 hours later (which only felt like ten minuets) and being the only person to leave the shuttle, caused some delays as her baggage just happens to be buried in the deepest part of the cargo hold. After about twenty minuets of just standing around in the run down building, finally a flustered looking member of the small staff at the spaceport handed her small bag and left in a hurry, most likely to help with the take off procedures.<p>

* * *

><p>After several hours driving in a high-speed moon buggy, and finally be coming accustomed to the strange feeling of disorientation that came from the astro-grav modules, she finally docked into the moon base. Stepping off of her moon buggy, she looked at the main hanger, which, despite It's name, was just a over sized garage with a large airlock one side that could hold five moon buggies, despite hers being the only one there.<p>

She popped the lid off the geo-dome and stepped out onto the elevated walk way. She headed to the entrance to the base, stretching as she went. Stepping in, she inhaled appreciatively, looking around at the once grey, but now colorful hallways.  
>She hung up her moon buggy suit on one of the hooks, noting the absence of other suits, and set off at a brisk pace, glad to be able to move around properly. Turning into a green hallway, then into a blue one, she arrived at her living space.<br>Palming the door, it immediately sprung open, and she stepped in. she headed strait past the cluttered desk space facing a window to the moon, and palmed another door. Stepping through the second door, she looked around at her home. She took in the little closet that held all of her clothes, the small bunk that slid into the wall, the rug that had been a Christmas gift from her staff, and her chart of all the stars that they had searched to find a potentially habitable planet. After dropping her small bag near the closet, she pressed the button on the wall that slid the small bed into her room. Collapsing onto it, the last thought that entered her mind before falling asleep was the appreciation that she was finally in a place she called _home_.

* * *

><p>While the doctor was sleeping, the staff parked their buggies in the garage, noting with excitement that the head of the program had arrived. The group of the scientists in the buggies, eight in total, had been doing a monthly maintenance check on the out side of the moon base.<p>

In total, there where 14 scientists in the program, including Drs. Pandora, Augustine, Patel, and Spellman. At the moment Dr. Norman Spellman and Dr. Judean Patel where in the mess hall, a large room with Dr. Kaleen Raymonds and Dr. Mark Colons all of whom where waiting for the maintenance team. They where discussing the probability of not being the only sentient beings in the universe.

"What ever you think mark, I'm pretty sure that we can't bee the only ones out there, I mean, maybe there are _people_ on this moon we are looking at for colonization . What do you think the government would do to them, if we are looking for a new earth?" said Dr. Spellman.

"I think that we could co-exist with the pandorans, we are more civilized than we where 300 years ago, when the Americas where found. Its not like we have any other options, do we?" countered Dr. Colons.

At this the first doctor admitted defeat and sat back his chair, one of many that where placed around a large, round table, and stared a t the painted wall, pondering the situation.

Dr. Kaleen Raymonds fondly remembered the day the walls had been painted. It _was_ her idea, any ways. She had returned from a brief visit to earth, and had returned with a suitcase full of paint. She had claimed that the bland, grey walls needed a bit of livening up. Not that Kaleen had anything against grey, there had just been too much of the color. The paint had ensured one week of complete, colorful, happy chaos. She had been also been glad of the opportunity to distract her fellow scientists from the backbreaking work of trying desperately to save humanity.

While the three other scientists where busy debating and staring into space, Dr. Judean Patel was busy cataloguing the repairs and other maintenance work that the other eight scientists where completing. After three long hours, she was finally done. Keying in a final few words, she finished with a contented sigh and closed her work. Sting down her tablet, she got up and stretched, stiffening a yawn.

At hat moment, the newest scientist on the base rushed in, catching the attention of the four scientists in the room

"She's back, Jane's finally back" Dr. Liam Campbell quickly announced with a grin.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, please put them into a review, which would be greatly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
